The Last Youkai
by razorpawofdestruction96
Summary: He stared at himself in the mirror, then to the city from the window. Closing his eyes and looking at the mirror again, the fateful decision of his life was made; and a superhero was born. Naruto, the Last Yokai stands! (Oneshot)
" _Sasuke, please; don't do this." On the top of a monument in what seemed to be a valley, a young blonde haired boy stood upwards and met the gaze of a young raven haired boy whom stared at him with hatred and also with a cold stare of dare, as if daring to stop him from his intentions. "You cannot stop me Uzumaki Naruto; this is my power." The raven haired boy answered as his already grotesque form mirrored his inner darkness, his chidori turned into a black one; Naruto however could only stare at Sasuke, whom glared at him._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke; he was once my comrade, somebody I could once trust to. He has forsaken everything he has known, forced his loved ones to truly be dead; he has become truly lost.**_

" _NARUTO!" And his black chidori pierced Naruto's chest, he however stood unmoving; he didn't answered back, this however made him shed a tear and stare at Sasuke whose arm went through his torso. "Sasuke…why do you abandon everything the village has given you?" The blonde tried to reason with him, only to earn Sasuke's smirk._

" _Because I don't care anymore; you can take it for all I care. Although, I don't know why you bother, THEY WILL HATE YOU! Nobody will love you Naruto, they will always see you as the Kyubi. THEY'VE BEATEN YOU AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE BEATEN UP BY THEM!" His sharingan glared directly into Naruto's eyes, who screamed loudly._

" _NOOOO!" Naruto was immersed deeply into his worst nightmares, and soon, from the back of his neck, ink started to stain the clothes of the Uzumaki; a seal he has had for life was being broken._

 _ **The Sharingan, a powerful bloodline given to the members of the Uchiha Clan; with the ability of making the users immerse their enemies into the worse genjutsu, into their worse nightmares; affected me so much.**_

" _Your death will allow me to have the Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto. You wouldn't understand it Dobe, even if you try to." The young male replied as the blonde who was kneeling down and grasping his hair in exasperation and also loosing vitality after the chidori sasuke rammed deeply into his chest; blood was falling and he was slowly dying._

" _No…No…No, No, NO!"_ _Screaming to the skies; something deeply from Uzumaki Naruto unlocked as tree roots started to raise from the surface and go after Sasuke, the Uchiha jumped away slightly and say that the tree roots rose enough to block any projectiles from reaching Naruto._

" _NO!" Screaming, Naruto's hands blocked his face as the water from the valley started to raise upwards, as if the gravity was inverted; Sasuke, whom could only stare surprised at how the things were going on; screaming a massive crimson red and almost black beam was shot towards the sky._

 _ **That day I awoke my bloodlines; yet in that massive stress, the Seal my Father placed on me, a nigh perfect Uzumaki Seal went haywire…something went wrong in its mechanism; the seal mutated and its whole mechanism changed forever. The read beam that was emitted and that in turn transmitted it directly into my body; it wasn't until later, when I realized that. The truth behind that beam, that day; was that all of the world's evil; chaos, bad intentions, murder, insanity; everything feeling that empowered evil actions upon the world…that evil energy was being transferred all into me; as if carrying all of the evilness and vileness of this world into me.**_

 _The beam ceased as if it never existed and Naruto rose up; a crimson aura-like fire covering him like a blanket; Naruto instead rose; his head rose and he glared at Sasuke whom stared at him, gone were the baby facial features of Naruto and instead; they were replaced with his eyelids painted in red, his human ears gone and instead replaced with two crimson pair of Fox ears and his eyes; Sasuke couldn't believe it._

 _His eyes were crimson red; like Sasuke's and what was worse; it also looked like a Sharingan; the only difference was that Naruto's had three tomoes like sasuke and his sclera was of a metallic purple color; with his pupils being thinner and more oval-shaped like the Kyubi, it managed to unnerve Sasuke whom tried to prepare another Chidori, this one being lesser in power._

" _SASUKE!"_

" _NARUTO!"_

* * *

 **Touman City** (Detroit Michigan)

 **Time: 21:45 pm**

Standing upside down; on the top of an apartment complex; a pair of crimson red eyes stared passively as various females, teenage and kids were placed on a truck. While the police of Touman City has been updating, the number of criminals also had increased and the insecurity did also too. This person wore a crimson red kimono with several arrangements in orange, wearing shinobi pants from his home and shinobi sandals; a pair of fox ears were standing up; listening to the conversations between the criminals.

"Hurry up; we've got to take them to 'The Factory'." One of the bosses of the shipment screamed to the other grunts whom hurried up with the arrangements.

'The Factory…' The figure on the building mused as he stared at the other building; jumping and landing on the other building; crouched, he stared at one of the grunts who was holding two girls from their hair. The figure smirked from the shadows and the grunt tripped and fell to the surface.

The other grunts laughed; the boss already tired of the bickering shouted and escorted the two girls by himself.

The right hand of the figure in the building moved towards his back and with skill, various projectiles were thrown; landing the boss turned away after closing the truck and going to turn off the truck's engine; he never gazed at the grunts who descended to the surface; knocked out.

One final projectile with a flaming note attached on it, pierced through one of the frontal tires of the truck and did its effect.

 _ **BOOM**_

An explosion was made; and the frontal part of the truck was soon in flames; the part in the back undamaged. The figure jumped and gracefully landed on the surface; and long spiky crimson hair was seen, a pair of crimson red fox ears twitching and nine crimson red tails swaying gracefully around. His cerulean blue eyes stared at the only lock; touching it, the lock molted and he lifted the door; revealing many females.

Knowing that it was better to call the police; he did a sequence of hand-seals and shot up a fireball towards the skies; running to the shadows and disappearing.


End file.
